


For Love of the Child

by TeachUsSomethingPlease



Series: A Hat Dumps the Universe on Its Head [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Shakespearean Sonnets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeachUsSomethingPlease/pseuds/TeachUsSomethingPlease
Summary: A sonnet for Harry, from the figures from the stone.
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: A Hat Dumps the Universe on Its Head [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904803
Kudos: 6





	For Love of the Child

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I have no clue. I am no poet. Ugh.

_For all that I may seem to step away,  
Perchance, if life should simple love afford,  
And moon begone in sky, for glorious day,  
A shield, I’d be, for your own self and sword._

_As time, cruel mistress, passes by my years,  
And demons burn my life and soul away,  
My spirit crushed, imprisoned by cold gears,  
My lifeblood, still, would flow, so yours could stay._

_For but a year of your bright smile and eyes,  
I yet throw all I have into the night,  
All this, it seems, for you and she. The prize,  
No gold or silver, just your given right._

_As flower blooms to beauty and to life,  
My self does fall to save you from your strife. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Lily. But there were four of you and you seemed to fit the volta. You sort of summed it up.  
> I AM NO POET.   
> UGH.
> 
> That's all.


End file.
